Metaru Yami
Mikyo Yami: Name: Metaru Yami (Dark/Black Metal) Description: On the outskirts of the Sound Village was a small Clan of metal user most know for their amazing jutsus that infused the transference of sound through the metal. The story goes that a child was born that was prophisized to hold great talent in the metal arts, his name was Obetsu Yami. One day in the village a marriage was held between the young Obetsu and his fiance, Nomi. The celebration was short lived however. There was a raid on their clan by a neighboring country and the Akatsuki, and Obetsu was sent to the rear flank with his unit of highly trained shinobi, as his now wife Nomi, headed to the front of the small village with Obetsu's father, Kishima Yami. The fight lasted for a few hours and many of the Metaru Yami clan fell. Obetsu's unit was beaten but they still won the small fight, he was the last one standing. The voice of Nomi shot through his head and he ran all the way up to the head of the village, just to see a man in Akatsuki robes ripping out his wifes heart. His mind clouded by rage, Obetsu charged! His weapon in hand...but to no avail. The figure nocked him aside, already knowing the attack patterns of the Clan, Obetsu was already beaten. As the Akastsuki man looked down on him he told Obetsu that he would live to fight him again, then cast him into a deep Gen-Jutsu. Obetsu awoke a few minutes later, but they had already left by then. He crawled over to his wifes bloodied corpse, tears streaming down his face. Then, holding Nomi's body to his, he asked for one thing...Revenge. This must have stole the Gods' attention from whatever they were doing, because Obetsu's wish, was granted. Obetsu died that day, his spirit went to the Gods and they split it in two, Kohnaro and Cocarn. The Demon and Angel was of Obetsu's mind and they were brothers. Kohnaro was wicked, in the demonic realm they called him the Destroyer, he killed with out feeling pain or regreat. Cocarn was the complete opposite of his Demonic Brother. He cared for life and was always willing to help anything that needed it. These two formed a pact with the body of Obetsu, creating a black and white iron mask that now lay infront of the slumped body of Obetsu. They granted Obetsu his wish, but on one condition: He must forget everything. His past, his name, even most of his Jutsus. They gave him three things: The memory of his wife, the Metal body, and the name of the man that killed his wife. They cast him back into the mortal realm as one of their Archangels, half demon, half angel, but fully human. The body was still as it held its lover tight in his arms...a tear of blood trickled down his face, and he did not wipe it away. The head looked up to see a black and white iron mask infront of him. With his right arm he grasped it and held it fast to his face, the iron binding with his skin in ecrusiating pain, but he didnt care. The pain was real, but not in his face...in his heart. He burried the bodies of his father and Nomi in an area only known to the Clan members. At that site he fell to his knees, reared his gaze to the sky and yelled for one name..."Pain". A few years past, with the Nameless one wandering the streets and lands for Pain, until he came up the Village Hidden in the Leaf where he befriended an individual by the name of Sojiro. And his new friend gave him a new name...Mikyo Yami. Ability: Able to control any metal at any time, just by movement of the hands, or thinking about controlling or manipulating it. Black Metal: Metal created by Mikyo Yami, that can withstand imments amounts of heat and cloud without melting or freezing, and is said to be Living Metal, and in the right hands that the Metal feels is worthy, you could feel a pulse deep within its metallic core. 13 levels of Kane Kaishu: 1.Death- all of the Elemental Column form around Mikyo and the opponent virtually, no way out. 2.Self Sacrifice- a sheild that is unbreakable from the out side that Mikyo forms to protect his allies, but Mikyo must be left outside of the shield. 3.Life- creates a feild of metal roses that have paper bombs attached to them 4Hate- 5.Love-heals Mikyo's allies(in a number battle 10-15, rp battle heals wounds.) 6.Amplification- amplifies Mikyo's Sound Jutsus. 7.Vengence- a metal layer forms around Mikyo that he can control at will.(like Gaara's sand sheild) 8.Mercy-releases any Genjutsu that was performed on Mikyo. 9.Redemption-??? 10.Bondage- gaigantic chains come out of every crevas and wrap around Mikyo's opponent, the four(legs, and arms) main chains are unbreakable by the opponent. 11.Freedom-(from bondage)- ground opens up behind Mikyo from which millions of metal columns are formed and sent flying towards the opponent. 12.Hell-(from bondage)- ground opens up under the opponent and metal insects start to feast on the oppents flesh. 13.Heaven-(from bondage)- a painless ending, Mikyo uses the Kikan Sunacchi to go for the heart. Mind's Eye: Mikyo was the only one in his whole family to ever use this Jutsu. it cna rival the Byakugan and the Mangekyou Sharingan ((in this guild it cna just see body heat and through stuff.)) ((by others i ment in other guilds, i created it in this one...the NUR)) the new ten: 1. One-Thousand Hands: Mikyo puches any surface, the metal combineds with that element and Mikyo is able to take the metal from that Plain and create multiple hands and weapons of various sizes out of it. 2. Metal Gaint: the hand that Mikyo sits upon isnt just a hand. it is a massive metal gaint that Mikyo can control at any time with great speed. and if nesseccary, break down for metal parts. 3. Blinding Light: Mikyo summons a metal rod (5ft tall) must plunge it into the ground, after which a beam of blinding light is brought fourth from the sky blinding anyone in the room. 4. Consuming Darkness: Like the hidden mist jutsu, a shroud of Darkness forms in and around the battlefeild making it hard to see and fight. 5. Metal Rain: its basicaly the name, metal rain falls from the sky and clings to whatever it hits. 6.Metal Shadow: Mikyo hides within metal. 7. Metal Bombs- mainly used by the weapon 'Lead', it is a metal ball that contains alot of paper bombs and explosive. 8. Metal Gate: a gate of pure metal extends from the ground and leaks unlimited amounts of metal on the ground. 9. Elemental Hands: two arms form on the back of Mikyo and transforms into an element of Mikyo's choice. after an element is found, they cannot change again until after the fight. 10. Lava Pillar: with Mikyo's combind elements of Earth and Fire, a pillar is formed made from molten lava. it keeps its heat level and its shape until use agaisnt Mikyo's opponent. Owners: 1. Oni_Soul (Head of Bloodline) 2.Masumi H Dekata Raikou Saiz 3. Nuppins Aki 4. Hiro Inuzuka Senju (Hiro_Uzaki) 5. 6.